


Beating With One Heart

by One_Small_Writer



Series: Hurt [1]
Category: Me and My Dick - Team Starkid
Genre: Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heartbeats, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer
Summary: The students at school have the goal of making Sally's life a living hell. Joey's heartbeat is the only thing that can make her feel better.
Relationships: Joey Richter/Sally (Me and My Dick)
Series: Hurt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821412
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Beating With One Heart

One of Sally’s favourite things in the world was Joey Richter’s heart. Not his kind, caring nature as such (That was a whole different ball game) but his actual heart. Well, the way it beat anyway. (Liking his actual, physical heart that much would be a little weird). 

She loved to put her hands on his chest when they kissed, the feeling of his heart quickening sending butterflies to her stomach, loved falling asleep with his steady heartbeat in her ear and his heart just seemed to have the magical ability of almost instantly calming her down, no matter what was happening.

***

Sally sat on her floor, back against her bookshelves, her diary designated pen in hand with her diary in her lap, and tears streaming steadily down her face. 

It’d been another hellish day at school. The girls in her home group had the goal of making her life a living hell, taunting her every moment they had the chance. Typically, Sally put up the act of letting it roll off her back, pretending that their comments didn’t matter when they really did, but today it was all just too much to handle.

It’s the comments on her body that always hit her the hardest. Joey, bless his heart, constantly made sure she knew how beautiful he thought she was, but her opinions on herself weren’t about to change, and now that the comments had found their way online, there was no escape. It was just too much.

With a shaking hand, she reached for her phone, pressing her speed contact dial for Joey.

“Hey, beautiful! What’s up?” His cheery voice brought a small smile for her face. He was always so happy to hear from her.

“Hey,” She breathed, “Can I, uh, come over, please?”

“Of course you can. What’s wrong?” Sally shook her head, even though she knew he couldn’t see her.

“I’ll tell you when I get there. Can you not tell your parents, please? I don’t want them telling mine”

“Sal, if this is about something that’s happened at school then I think we should tell one of them,” Joey said, the worry and concern evident in his voice.

“Joey please!” Sally pleaded with him, her voice desperate. 

“They’re not home anyway,” Joey sighed, “I’ll let you in”

“Thank you. Love you”

“M’ love you too” He mumbled sadly before hanging up. Sally winced. She knew the things that happened to her on a day to day basis affected him too. He never cared too much about the comments made about him, but when they were made about Sally he felt his heart break and he really, really wanted to just punch something (Or someone)

Sally picked herself up from the floor numbly, grabbing her (Joey’s) jacket off her bed and slid on her favourite slippers (Massive fuzzy monster feet), and snuck out of her room. Sneaking out of the house was going to be pretty easy. Her mum was working the night shift, her older sister was god knows where and her younger sister went to bed hours ago. The only person she had to get past was her dad.

That wouldn't be hard either, even more so than everyone else. He wasn’t the most observant person in the world, and the baseball was on. Nothing could distract that man from his baseball.

Opting for the much quieter back door (Better safe than sorry), she slid through the door with practiced ease. It definitely wasn’t the first time she’d snuck out to go to Joey’s.

Not wanting to risk opening the rickety old gate, she climbed over it, pain radiating through her ankles as she landed with a thud. (Rule number 1 of jumping fences. Wear supportive shoes)

She could see Joey’s silhouette on his porch and smiled, jogging a little the rest of the way to him. “Hi, baby.” She sighed when she reached him, arms wrapping around his waist and her head going straight to his chest, frowning when she felt his elevated heart rate.

“Hi love,” He kissed her hair and nuzzled her head slightly before pulling back, grabbing her hand in compensation, “Come on. Let’s go up to my room.” She nodded, not saying anything as he led her through the familiar path to his bedroom. 

“Make yourself comfortable, don’t mind the mess.” He pointed mindlessly to his bed while he turned off his overhead lights and his lamp, turning on his rocketship nightlight (That, yes, was still hanging on the wall from when he was a child) on instead.

“Mine’s not much better.” Sally laughed dryly.

“So, you wanna tell me what’s wrong?” Joey asked cautiously, sitting on the bed next to her and instantly wrapping her up in his arms.

“It isn’t anything out of the ordinary Joey. Just the usual taunting, I’m just being over-emotional” She hated lying to him, but she just couldn’t bring herself to tell him the truth. He just freak out on her, something she knew she wouldn’t be able to handle.

“Sally, this isn’t just taunting anymore. This is bullying,” Sally winced again, burying her head in his flannel pajamas, “You’ve got to tell someone Sal”

“I don’t need to tell anyone. It’s nothing I can’t deal with on my own”

“But, this is really starting to affect you. I can tell”

“Joey, you know I love you and I know you’re worried, but can we not talk about it? I’m fine, I just need a hug and to talk about literally anything else”

Joey looked down at her skeptically before sighing. It was pretty damn hard for him to say no to her. “Okay, but only for tonight. At some point we need to talk about this, properly”

Sally nodded, resting her head back on his heart, the steady, comforting sound of his heartbeat melting all her sadness away.

For the rest of the night, they spoke about everything under the sun, everything other than school that is. Sally’s head never left Joey’s chest, his thumping heart distracting her enough to forget her day, and eventually, enough to lull her to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part in an extremely angsty idea I had, it only goes downhill from here.  
> I feel like the quality of this is awful but oh well, I tired.


End file.
